


Rachel’s Idea of a “Party”

by youremyforevergirl



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Fluff, brittana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 16:55:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20439362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youremyforevergirl/pseuds/youremyforevergirl
Summary: Brittany manages to drag Santana to Rachel’s annual “Super Fun Glee Club Party”.





	Rachel’s Idea of a “Party”

“Dare” Santana says with a smirk, knowing that dare wasn’t a popular choice in the Gleeks game of Truth or Dare.

“Okay, we’ll give you an easy one, swap clothes with the person to your left for the entire game” Quinn says, pointing to Blaine who was sitting next to Santana, with a sigh Santana stood up to begin stripping off her tight red dress, beginning to dread picking the dare option. 

Brittany watched in admiration as Santana’s skin slowly became more exposed to the entire group as she tried to peel the dress of completely, Blaine began to hand her his yellow checked shirt and bowtie, Santana sighed as she handed Blaine her dress, “Good luck fitting into that Porcelain” she says, with a small chuckle, “I’m sure i’ll look lovely in it Santana” Blaine says with a smirk as he began trying to inch the dress up his slender body, Kurt doubled over in pain from laughing so hard, “I didn’t know this was a kink of mine until now” Kurt says, licking his lips in a sarcastic manner, “Shut up” Blaine says, pushing Kurt away with a giggle as he began to inch his way over to him.

All the attention had now shifted to Santana who was now dressed in Blaine’s checkered shirt, Christmas bowtie and his fluffy Mickey Mouse pyjama pants, definitely not Santana’s ideal party outfit but she’d take it, especially because of the smile plastered on her girlfriend’s face as she inched closer to Santana, pulling her so close she could hardly breathe, she could feel Brittany’s breath on her neck as she began to place small delicate kisses along her jawline, “You look so good” Brittany whispered, with a slight slur in her voice, laced with tiredness, “You sound exhausted baby, do you want to ditch this lame ass game and go snuggle?” Santana says, turning to look into her droppy blue eyes that could barely keep open, “No, it’s okay i’ll make it, I promise” Brittany said, with a cheeky smirk plastered on her face knowing Santana definitely wanted to ditch the group and get her sweet lady kisses on.

“Love birds, break it up, we’re moving on to Movie time” Rachel perked up, grabbing the bottle from the middle of the room ignoring the groans from her classmates. Santana squeezed Brittany’s arm slightly to break her out of her tired state of mind, she jumped slightly at the feel of Santana’s cold hands on her arms but quickly relaxed back into the touch, “Come on sleepyhead, lets go to bed” Santana said, now very determined to ditch the group so she didn’t have to hear Kurt and Rachel fight over whether the group should endure hours on end of Sound of Music, gouge their eyes out to Grease or even worse watch Mamma Mia for the fifth time this month, “No Santana, I love movie time” Brittany said, so desperately trying to fight the sleep that had crept it’s way onto her face, making it extremely hard to hide from Santana now, ‘Alright sleepyhead but the moment you fall asleep, I’m calling it quits and we’re going home, got it?” Santana says, holding out her hand for Brittany to take as she led her over to their designated spot on Rachel’s giant couch, perfect for nights like this.

The bickering had already started when Santana had led Brittany in, she sighed as the voice of Rachel and Kurt filled the room, she tried to ignore them as she pulled the blanket she had brought around Brittany’s legs and her own, tucking in the sides to provide as much comfort as possible for her girl, she looked to the girl sitting at her side, already losing consciousness however fighting it so well, she snapped back into her senses very quickly, earning a laugh from Santana as she quickly started talking about Lord Tubbington trying to hide the fact she had already almost fallen asleep. 

“Alright losers, just pick a damn movie and we’ll all vote on it” Santana shouts to stop the fighting, “Great idea Santana, thanks” Rachel says in the most irritating voice possible earning an extremely large eye roll from everyone. “Okay we’ve got the choice of Pitch Perfect, High School Musical, Hairspray or Dirty Dancing” Rachel states, earning a huge groan from the room, rolling her eyes she began the votes, it was decided mostly by Santana’s excessive force that Dirty Dancing was to be the choice movie, Rachel slid the disc in and ran back to join Quinn under the blankets, her skin really feeling the cold air in the short pyjama pants that clung to her legs.

Knowing this was one of Britt-Britt’s favourite movies she knew this was going to be a long night of coaxing Brittany to sleep so they could leave and get their sweet lady kisses on, however knowing how stubborn Britt could be she knew it was going to be a challenge, she closed the gap forming between the two and pulled Brittany closer to her, trying to contract as much heat as she could, as she felt the cool night air creeping into the room, a sigh from Brittany indicated how content she was being so close to Santana, “I love you” Brittany whispered, sleep so evident in her voice, “I love you too Britt-Britt” Santana whispered back, the two completely drowning out the fact they we’re sharing the room with their entire glee club. 

The movie was only 20 minutes in when Brittany began to lose her fight with sleep, falling closer to unconsciousness, Santana was watching her in admiration as her eyes began to droop slowly and her head began to sink further into Santana’s chest, slowly making it’s way onto her lap, before it could fall completely, Brittany snapped back awake, acting as though that hadn’t happened, she didn’t want to lose her bet with Santana, she could do this. “You good Britt?” Santana whispers, Brittany sighing at the feeling of her breath on her neck, sleep was getting harder to resist at this point, “Yeah, I’m good honey” Brittany says, her voice raspy and quiet. 

Brittany had managed to stay awake halfway through the movie, she had found actually paying attention to the movie was the key to staying awake this whole time, Santana however did not get this memo as her own fight with sleep came to it’s end, Brittany jumped slightly at the feeling of Santana’s head falling on her shoulder, confused she leaned forward only to see Santana’s eyes closed completely and she heard her breathing even out, her smile was so wide it hurt her jaws. Santana had lost her own bet, she was going to be so angry when she wakes up, Brittany grabs her hand under the blanket as Santana’s head began to fall onto Britt’s lap, she was really asleep at this point, Brittany knew because she could slightly hear her slight snores, the snores she would never tell Santana about because they we’re just so cute and Britt knew Santana would not agree.

She began to run her hands through Santana’s hair, taking in the smell of her mango scented shampoo, she loved this girl so much. Quinn had noticed the two girls and laughed to Brittany, earning a smile back as she pointed down at the sleeping Santana, earning an eyebrow raise from Quinn, Santana was not much of a public sleeper, she was amused.

“I.....” Santana mumbles against Brittany’s stomach, “What is it honey?” Brittany whispers into her ears, “I love Brittany” she hears again in a mumble from Santana, “I love you too honey?” Brittany says, confused as to why Santana had not yet sat up, Brittany soon realised Santana was talking in her sleep, her love for tequila always came at a price though, a price she would never realise, tequila shots almost always ends in her talking in her sleep, it was something only Brittany had the pleasure of experiencing but she wouldn’t ever tell Santana about their secret tequila induced nighttime conversations. 

“Mmmm....Get away....Britt!.....Help” Santana began to mumble once again into Brittany’s stomach, she couldn’t quite make out what Santana was saying however her increase in breathing was an indication she was having a nightmare, Brittany knew exactly what to do here due to Santana’s pattern of having nightmares specifically after drinking or during thunderstorms, Brittany pulled Santana closer as she began to move her hair off her now sweaty face, exposing the strained look on Santana’s face, she hated seeing her like this. Brittany ran her finger softly against Santana’s face trying to coax her out of the dark place she was in, “I’m here baby” Brittany whispered, placing small kisses on her warm flushed cheeks, “Wake up Tana, you’re having a bad dream, I’m here honey” Britt whispered, making sure not the alert the rest of the group to what was happening, knowing Tana wouldn’t like the group knowing about her nightmares. 

Santana was still in a deep sleep, however it was almost by an unseen force she felt a lot more relaxed and the nightmares had been chased away, a lot quicker than normal. Brittany continued tracing patterns along Santana’s arms, running her fingers up and down, placing delicate kisses along Santana’s jaw, although she had not woken up, Brittany knew she had succeeded as Santana’s breathing was back to normal and she could no longer feel her heart beating erratically against her hand, smiling she pulled ‘Tana closer, letting out the pressure built up in a loud sigh, God she loved this girl, she loved this girl so much.

By the end of the movie, to Britt’s surprise only 4 of the group had fallen asleep, Quinn, Santana, Blaine and Rachel had all lost the fight to sleep, it was decided that another movie was necessary as nobody else felt tired. Brittany would’ve loved to stay for another movie but she was afraid Santana would have another nightmare and she didn’t want her to wake from a nightmare in an unfamiliar place, it would have been worse if Brittany had fallen asleep and she wasn’t awake to chase the bad dreams away. Brittany slowly peeled herself away from Santana who was still very much asleep, Brittany envied her ability to sleep so deeply. 

“Guys, ‘Tana fell asleep and she gets really, how do I put this.... Nevermind, I just think it’s best if I take her home as she’s been drinking and I don’t want Rachel’s guest bedroom full of Santana vomit” Brittany says in one full sentence without taking a breath, “Britt, it’s fine, take her home” Finn says, with a sweet smile, “You’re so good to her” he adds on, earning a huge grin from Brittany as she began to collect their stuff, clearing the bottles Santana had consumed, “Britt-Britt” she heard come from the sofa where Santana was sleeping, “Shhhhh, honey we’re gonna go home now” She whispered, unsure if she was awake or not.

Carefully, Brittany scooped Santana up, earning a sigh as she wrapped her arms tightly around Brittany, placing her face into the designated spot in Brittany’s neck she claimed for herself, “See you guys, thanks so much for a great night, hope you guys don’t feel too gross tomorrow” Brittany says, with a very awkward wave from underneath Santana’s legs, carefully she walked Santana out the car, finding it incredibly difficult with a very clingy sleeping Santana stuck to her, who continued to push her face deeper into the crook of her neck, the hair on Brittany’s neck standing up at the feeling. 

The air was extremely cold as she placed Santana on the backseat, allowing her to continue her sleep across the three seats, after attempting to strap her in as best she could, she placed a small kiss on her forehead, closing the door quietly and skipping to the front of Santana’s jeep, she started their journey home.

The ride was quick and the whole time Santana continued to mumble incoherent nothings in the backseat, completely unaware they we’re on their way home. Brittany pulled up to Santana’s house, no cars in the driveway indicated there was nobody at the house, it was going to be a great night of sweet lady cuddles. Brittany jumped out the car and opened the door, “Britt?” she heard as she opened the door, to a very exhausted Santana, rubbing her eyes, trying to regain her vision, “What happened?” she asked, reaching out for the hand Brittany had offered, “You fell asleep honey” Brittany said, pulling her close as she led her inside, “Oh my god, I can’t believe I lost my own bet” She said, a yawn quickly following her last sentence, “I slept through all of that and you managed to get me home?” Santana asks, amazed at her girlfriends abilities, “Yes, ma’am” Brittany says, tipping her imaginary Cowboy hat, “You truly are my best girl” Santana says, squeezing at her girlfriends side, sleep slowly creeping it’s way back onto her face, she was finding it extremely difficult to hide it at this point, “Come on honey, we’re almost upstairs” Brittany says, leading her up the staircase and to the bedroom, letting Santana rush to her side of the bed, “Please don’t fall asleep yet ‘Tana, we’ve gotta get you out of Blaine’s clothes” she says, earning no response as Santana had already begun to fall asleep, this was going to be difficult.

Brittany rummaged through Santana’s drawers and pulled out a Cheerio’s hoodie that Santana had claimed last summer and a pair of Taylor Swift pyjama pants that Santana hated to admit that she owned, she walked over to Santana, taking in her beauty for a few seconds, her hair was sprawled across her face and her mouth was parted slightly, the way it only does when she’s really exhausted, dreading the fact she was going have to disturb her, she shook Santana slightly, earning a very tired groan, “Tana, honey you’ve got to get dressed into something warmer” Brittany says, coaxing her to put her arms up, with her eyes still closed Santana sleepily lifted her arms for Brittany to peel of Blaine’s checkered shirt, throwing it to the side and pulled her Cheerio’s jumper over Santana, earning a sweet smile from her as she took in the scents of her girlfriend that were still lingering on the hoodie, the pants were a much harder task that needed Santana’s full participation, Brittany pulled Blaine’s pants off Santana before sliding the Taylor Swift bottoms up an extremely exhausted Santana’s legs, too tired to even notice the fact she was wearing her secret Taylor Swift bottoms.

Brittany reached the other side of the bed and pulled back the covers, pulling Santana’s legs under the warms covers, Santana already reaching for her before she had even slid into bed, “Cuddle” Santana mumbles, pulling Brittany under the covers before pulling herself onto her claimed spot, her legs tangled up in between Brittany’s and her head on Brittany’s shoulder, face buried deep in her neck, Brittany’s scent is always what leads Santana to sleep every night, she found it extremely hard to sleep on nights Brittany wasn’t over, sighing she left a small kiss on Brittany’s neck, noticing her breath had already evened out, the exhaustion of the night hitting her hard.

“I love you, Brittany S Pierce” Santana whispered before placing another kiss on her temple, admiring the sleeping girl next to her, lips parted and hair messily placed over her face, Santana delicately dragged the hair off her face before sliding her arm across Brittany’s stomach, sighing in content as she let the exhaustion take over, she fell asleep in a matter of seconds cuddled up to her best girl.


End file.
